


A Happy Halloween

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Brothers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk has to take his younger brother trick or treating, at least his boyfriend Jake is in the same boat.





	A Happy Halloween

Dirk was rolling up in his car to his boyfriends place, his little bro chilling in the back. He's finally old enough that he doesn't need a car seat, so he isn't cramping Dirk's style.

Dirk strolls out, fully expecting Dave to get out and follow him on his own.

Dave had to run to catch up with his bro. Dirk rang the door bell and he was met with a small kid opening the door. The kid had black hair and glasses, just like his older brother.

John was wearing a ghost busters costume, Dirk's meet the kid a few times.

"Hello." John told him, "my big bro is-"

"DIRK!" Jake raced down the stairs and ran up to his boyfriend.

Jake wrapped Dirk up in his arms and gave him a huge kiss on his cheek.

Dirk kept a straight face as Jake held onto him.

John stood at the doorway and looked over at the other kid his size.

John looked shocked. He asked Dave, “you’re a pizza!?”

“Yeah.” Dave nodded his head, looking chill and calm compared to John.

“You’re funny!” John laughed.

Dave’s face started to turn pink at the sound of John’s laughter.

John took Dave’s hand. “Come on! Let’s go get candy!”

John guided Dave outside.

Jake and Dirk trailed behind, Jake started laughing after seeing how excited his little brother was to get candy.

Dave in his pizza suit and John in his ghostbusters costume walked hand in hand to the next home over.

“Trick or treat!” John yelled. Dave stood with his bag open, saying nothing. Both of them got candies in their home.

“What do we say?” Jake asked John.

“Thank you!” John happily yelled.

John walked with Dave from house to house. Asking for candy while their brother’s walked behind them. The four of them were walking down the sidewalk over to the next batch of houses.

Dave asked John, “you like ghost busters?”

John happily smiled. “Yeah! It’s the best!”

Dave looked at John for a few moments before speaking, “…yeah… it’s cool.”

Jake smiled sweetly at the two of them as he trailed behind, his boyfriend’s arm wrapped around his shoulder.

Dirk told him, “think my bro likes yours.”

“No. Come on, Strider.” Jake brushed it off. “They’re only kids.”

Dave patted John’s arm to get his attention. “John... um… those skeletons over there are scary…”

John turned his head to look at him, “oh! You wanna hold hands?”

“Yes!” Dave shouted.

Dave caught himself and said “…I mean, yeah.”

Jake watched as his brother grabbed Dave’s hand.

Jake made a face like a pout, “oh my god… that’s adorable.”

The rest of the night, John and Dave jumped house to house for the rest of the block. Holding hands.

At the end of the night, John walked up to his older brother with a smile on his face. Dave was still happily holding John's hand.

“Jake!" John asked. "Can I play with Dave sometime?”

Jake nodded. “You can, but you should ask Dirk if it’s okay too.”

“Can I?” John asks Jake’s boyfriend.

“How ‘bout I bring him over next time I have to sit him?” Dirk asked Jake.

“Sure.” Jake smiled.

“You’re golden.” Dirk told John.

“So he can come over!?” John asked.

"Hell yeah, little man." Dirk nodded.

John gave a big grin.

Everyone walked back to John and Jake's house.

Jake gave Dirk a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

Dave saw the gesture and decided to mimicked it, kissing John on the cheek as Dave turned completely red and scampered away.

Dirk left with Dave strolling behind him.

John turned to his older bro after Jake closed the door and asked, "can I be boyfriends with a Dave?"

Jake replied, "I don’t think your old enough for that kinda thing."

John told him, "Dave said he’d give me Oreos every day if I did and he’d give me aaalll his Halloween candy."

Jake responded, "...but do you really want to date him? Or do you just want the candy?"

John tells his big bro, "Dirk's always coming over and talking to you. It look like fun."

Jake panics, he can't think of a way out of this. Jake knows that his boyfriend probably can so he calls Dirk about it.

Dirk tells him over the phone. "Dave ain't old enough to date yet."

Jake told his bro, "Dirk said he can't, sorry."

Meanwhile in the drive for the Strider's home...

Dave is whining, "I wanna date John now!"

"Too bad," Dirk tells him, "that’s just the way it is."

Dave asked, "how long do I have to wait?"

Dirk said, "puberty? So like when your 13? Maybe?"

Dave counts from his age to to 13 on his hands. 

Dave nods from the back seat to his bro, "I can wait four years."

Dirk nodded at him, "awesome, lil man. Now share some of that candy."

"NO!" Dave yelled. "Get your own!"


End file.
